Promesas
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Cumplir estas promesas tal vez no sean tan faciles para Luffy si ella no esta ahí. Salvar a la persona que tu amas, pero te sacrificas por esa persona. Sonreir es una promesa de esta historia (Muerte de personaje)


_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

 ** _Prom_ esas**

Mis lágrimas no dejan de caer, esto no puede ser.

Un descuido mío, un estúpido descuido mío, hizo que una Nakama mía este en este momento muriéndose.

Ella me salvo, pero a cambio de salvarme ella está muriendo

Cuando el enemigo la hirió me enfurecí y lo derrote con toda mi fuerza

 **-Luffy…** -Escuche como me hablaba, su voz estaba muy débil

 **-Nami…, espera vas a ver qué te vas a recuperar y vivirás** -Le decía llorando- **Como siempre lo haces**

 **-Luffy…, esta vez es diferente, estoy en mis últimos momentos de vida** -Me dijo, esas palabras me llegaron al corazón

 **-Sniff sniff, Nami, Chopper te curara cuando lleguemos al barco sniff sniff-** Le dije, casi no podía circular palabra alguna

 **-Luffy, sniff te quiero, diles a los chicos que los voy a extrañar mucho** -Me dijo muy suavemente

 **-¿Qué dices?, Tu no te iras** -Le dije- **Tú me prometiste que nunca te separarías de mí, Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos** -Le dije casi no podía hablar la tristeza me estaba ganando

 **-Siempre estaré contigo** -Levanto su mano y la puso en mi corazón - **Estaré siempre en tu corazón ¿no es así? También estaré en tus recuerdos**

 **-Sí, pero... no será lo mismo** \- Le dije

Me di cuenta que mis lágrimas cada vez salían más rápido de mis ojos

 **-Luffy… Me prometes que…** -Ella estaba llegando a su fin, no podía hacer nada

Soy un inutil debil

 **-¿Prometer que?** -Pregunte muy triste

 **-Prométeme que nunca me olvidaras**

 _¿Olvidarla? JAMAS_

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que no te olvidare, jamás, jamás…**

 **-Prométeme que cumplirás tu sueño**

 **-¿Cumplirlo? No podré hacerlo Nami, sin ti no puedo, sin mi navegante, sin mi querida navegante, no puedo seguir…** \- Le dije honestamente…

 **-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Claro que lo harás, encontraras a otra navegante, podrás seguir en tu aventura, cumplirás tu sueño,…hazlo por mí...**

 _Lo hare, solo por ti_

 **-Prométeme que serás feliz sin mí, que no dejaras de sonreír y que nunca te rendirás**

 **-Sonreír me va a costar, no me rendiré…** \- Antes de continuar de hablar la abrase, la abrase fuerte pero a la vez delicadamente- **Cumpliré esas promesas…Pero necesito algo a cambio** \- Esta vez se lo dije en el oído aun llorando.

La aleje delicadamente de mí y acerque mi cara con la suya hasta que sus labios con los míos se juntaron…

 **-Te amo…** \- Le dije después de besarla

 **-Yo…también te amo…** \- Aunque yo no sabía esas palabras serían las últimas palabras que diría Nami y las ultimas que yo escucharía decir a Nami…

La bese nuevamente – _Y la última vez-_

Después de unos segundos sentí que mi querida Nami ya no movía ningún musculo y no respiraba…

 **-NAMI** –Grite, la abrase contra mi pecho muy fuerte- **NAMI NAMI…NAMI…N…NA…MI…NAMI** \- Grite repetidamente

Mis Nakamas al escuchar mis gritos fueron donde me encontraba, claro esta que ellos estaban en el barco cuando estábamos peleando con ese maldito enemigo…

Cuando ellos vieron a Nami en mis brazos sin respirar, supusieron lo que paso y que le paso a Nami…

Ellos al igual que yo lloraron, todos lloraron, todos estábamos desmoronados en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente…

 _ **De repente recuerdo la muerte de Ace al igual que Nami mueren por salvarme…**_

Mis lágrimas caen desconsoladamente

 _ **Ese día nunca lo olvidare ni mis nakamas lo olvidaran**_

 _ **Ese día fue especial…**_

 _ **Ese día bese a Nami por primera vez y última vez…**_

 _ **Ese día Nami murió….**_

 _ **Despues de ese dia el barco no fue lo mismo y todavía no lo es**_

 _ **Pero todos sonreímos por la promesa que le hice a Nami**_

 _ **…¿Fin?...**_

* * *

 _ **¿Les gusto?**_

 _ **Mejore un poco este fic**_

 _ **Dejen reviews y sabré si les gusto**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Monkey D. Rocío**_


End file.
